The Unspoken Truth
by tari-001
Summary: Lots of Sparrabeth scenes through AWE end, me got it changed a bit! :D Hope you enjoy, and PLEASE do review! DO SINCERELY GO TO MY PROFILE, PLEASE!


**A bit of a change of the end of POTC 3 :D As a huge Sparrabeth fan I am, I elected most of the Willabeth parts and made Sparrabeths. So... emjoy :D**

Will: Elizabeth!!!

Will holds Elizabeth's arm and turns her to face him, both momentarily giving up the battle.

Will: Will you marry me?

On Elizabeth - not exactly sure what to say at the time, very aware that the truth might hurt him. She shouts over the thundering storm.

Elizabeth: I don't think this is the best time!

They resume fighting with multiple opponents. Will holds on to her once again.

Will: There might not be another time!

Enemy soldiers and fishy pirates all around them makes it hard to utter any other word for some moment. Then Will turns to face Elizabeth yet another time.

Will: I've made my decision... What's yours?

Elizabeth looks at him closely, trying to choose the right words to make him understand that she comes to realize that she is in fact in love with the clumsy, drunk, self - oriented, but still, attractive and good hearted pirate.

Suddenly, the Black Pearl gives a jerk and a deafening crash is heard afterwords. Elizabeth looks up: the main masts of the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman has crashed together. She sees Jack dangling from the mast dangerously to the whirl pool hundreds of feets below him, holding the chest as a curse, Davy Jones holding it from the other side.

Her eyes go wide.

Elizabeth: JAAAACCCKKK!!!

She grabs a rope to swing onto the Dutchman. Will watches her all the time, some kind of realization dawning upon him. Could it be?...

Will: Not without me!

He goes and grabs Elizabeth from behind. By the way she winces slightly he could just tell something is wrong...

They swing onto the Dutchman. From the first moment they landed on board, Elizabeth goes on a frantic search for Jack. Will spots Davy Jones coming out of shadows and feels hot anger boiling inside him: he's alone.

He pulls out his sword and charges forward.

Will: Oi! Jones!

Jones turns to face him, sword already drawn.

Jones: Young Mister Turner... (with a hint of a smile) I had no hope of seeing you on me ship.

Will had a blazing fire in his eyes.

Will: Where be Jack?

Jones smiles, the usual smirk that would easily give Will the shivers at another time, but he has other things to be bothered right now.

Jones: Somewhere deep below my locker again, Ithink - and hope!

Outcome by hatred, rage, and somewhat agony, Will lets out a yell before he engages into battle...

------------

Elizabeth: Jaaaack... Jac...

Elizabeth loses her voice to the wind, tears falling down her cheeks while she begins sobbing uncontrollably, the worst occuring in her mind.

She wasn't paying any attention to where she's going, what is going on around her. Suddenly, Beckett's voice catches her attention.

Beckett: Uh-oh... Miss Swann 'The Pirate King'. Nice to meet you, majesty.

Beckett tosses Elizabeth to the ground hardly, smiling to her as he sees her weak, overwhelmed by grief.

Beckett: To whom do I owe this pleasure, I wonder?

Elizabeth closes her eyes, ready to anything, so weak that she can't even stand up and fight, all she wants is to die, die and reunite with...

- To me, I suppose!

Her eyes pop open as she recognizes the voice, hope rebuilding inside her. There in front of her very brown irises, stands Captain Jack Sparrow, tall and proud, sword firmly gripped in his hand, his chocolate brown eyes glaring at the man who had stolen his life and more from him.

She only manages to whisper

Elizabeth: Jack...

Jack tilts his head back to Elizabeth a little, the usual mischievous smile curling his lips as he nods to her.

Jack: Lizzie majesty...

Elizabeth stifles a laugh behind her watery eyes. That is what exactly she loves about Jack, still cheery even when facing a danger.

Beckett, on the other hand, laughs a wicked, evil smile that can send shivers up on anybody.

Beckett: What is your motivation, Sparrow, I wonder?

Jack flourishes his sword, a deadly blow if not for the mere inches.

Jack: I don't need one. What is yours, Beckett?

Beckett raises his eyebrows as they take their guards.

Beckett: As I say always. Just doing plain good business.

Jack grimaces, mocking him.

Jack: Good business always, slaving people all around the world, sparing their freedoms!

Elizabeth sees a different kind of flame sparkling in Jack's eyes, she had never seen him that furious before, and realizes there still is a unspoken past of him she so much wonders.

Beckett: And your freedom lies in nothing but lawness, brutality - do I need to say more?

With the latter word - brutality? - Elizabeth feels her own anger rising inside her, brutality??? She gets up, holding the banister for support.

Elizabeth: He is not brutal, don't you confuse him with yourself!

Both men's gaze fall upon her: Jack surprised, Beckett amused. Beckett then waves his sword horizontally towards Jack's chest, which makes Jack to jump backwards, right to Elizabeth. They look at each other for a brief second. Beckett's laugh turns their attention to him again.

Beckett: Look at yourself... A bad pirate who doesn't even know how to respect their friends - stealing their fiancé ?

Jack's face becomes pale.

Jack: None of your business!

Beckett: Who will you have for your funeral Sparrow, not even with a friend!

Elizabeth strides forward in front of Jack.

Elizabeth: Look who's talking, you will be the one to die, and only worms to escort you on your very last journey, I believe!

Jack smirks.

Jack: That was a... Lizzie, jump back!

Lizzie jumps back immediately, but the tip of Beckett's blade cuts her risen hand.

Elizabeth: Ouch!!!

She holds her hand, staring at the blood pouring from the wound. It is not too deep, but it still gives a lot of pain.

Jack looks up from the wound at Beckett, his voice quivering with anger at the deepest form.

Jack: This... will be your last mistake!!!

He goes to face Beckett once again, this time more ferocious and swift, Beckett having more than he bargained for. They duel, Beckett has to retreat from the attacks, getting himself more and more in a defence position.

Elizabeth sinks to the first step, still holding her hand, wound not deep, but cuts from all over her body gives her more pain and weariness. She feels both dizzy and sleepy and tries her best to keep awake.

She watches them for quite a time, busying herself. But she feels sleep more and more overwhelming her.

Elizabeth: Jack... Jack!...

She hears faint footsteps between awakening and sleepiness, and then sees Jack right in front of him.

Jack: Lizzie!!! Are you... Go and find Will, now!

Elizabeth, half understanding, half sensing what she must do, holds Jack's hands and slowly stands up. Jack smiles to her encouragingly and turns his back...

A flash of steel...


End file.
